LALADILLADIDALILAA
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Andai ada satu lagu—bahkan satu pun tak mengapa—untuk mengembalikan hati sang monster pada satu sosok yang hanya menginginkan ketenangan dan kedamaian …. / #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #5


Sejak awal, yang ia inginkan hanyalah ketenangan. Suara burung berkicau, bau harum dedaunan yang tertimpa cahaya matahari, tanah lembut yang menjadi penopang bagi raga ….

Tidak, Juugo tak meminta lebih dari itu.

* * *

 **LALADILLADIDALILAA**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

 **For** **16** **Ino** **Fics** **Challenge** **2016** **#5**

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **semi-canon—canon modified.**_ _ **Possibly OOC-ness.**_

* * *

#TeruntukDuniaku

* * *

Mata yang semula terpejam itu perlahan-lahan terbuka. Terkejut—sudah jelas.

Di hadapannya, ada satu makhluk berbahaya tampak terduduk dengan rapi. Napas Juugo seakan terhenti sesaat. Matanya menatap penuh kewaspadaan.

Makhluk di hadapannya memang sedang dalam kondisi tenang. Namun, bukan berarti ia tak bisa menyerang tiba-tiba.

Juugo sedikit beringsut mundur. Kepala makhluk tersebut bergerak.

Sekali lagi, Juugo tersentak.

"Maaf," ujarnya spontan. "Aku tak tahu kalau ini wilayah kekuasaanmu." Juugo sudah setengah berdiri, bertumpu di lututnya. "Aku akan pergi."

Babi hutan itu mengangkat kepalanya dan seolah membaui udara. Mendadak saja, Juugo seolah mendengar sebuah suara bergema di kepalanya.

'Tak masalah,' kata suara itu, 'tenang. Duduklah kembali.'

Kelopak mata Juugo mengedip berkali-kali. Ia mencoba menganalisa keadaan.

Sekarang, suara tawa lirih bergema. Memantul-mantul dalam kepalanya.

Juugo membeku di tempatnya. Terutama saat matanya kini tak menangkap keberadaan sosok wanita di tempat babi hutan tadi terduduk.

Wanita itu berambut pirang panjang. Panjang, terurai halus dari kepala hingga menyentuh tanah. Itu saat ia dalam posisi duduk. Tapi Juugo yakin, saat wanita itu berdiri, rambut panjangnya tetap akan menyentuh tanah.

Kulit wanita tersebut putih bersih, dibungkus balutan bulu-bulu berwarna kecokelatan gelap. Warna kulitnnya tampak bertentangan dengan balutan bulu yang tampak jorok dan penuh lumpur.

Mata Juugo kemudian beralih pada benda berbentuk telinga kecil yang menyembul di kepala wanita tersebut. Telinga tersebut dibalut bulu-bulu kecokelatan yang sama dengan pakaian sang wanita. Pakaian—dibilang pakaian pun, bulu-bulu kecokelatan tersebut hanya menutupi bagian-bagian penting dari tubuh sang wanita. Juugo dibuatnya menelan ludah dengan gugup dan segera memalingkan wajah.

"Pemuda yang baik," ujar wanita itu tiba-tiba. "Tidak usah takut."

"A-aku … aku bukan takut … tapi …." Wajah Juugo memerah sampai ke telinganya.

Selama beberapa saat, Juugo dibiarkan menikmati keheningan. Lalu, kemudian, ia mendengar suara senandung. Tubuhnya yang semula tegang mendadak menjadi sedikit lebih rileks. Perlahan-lahan, Juugo merendahkan kembali tubuhnya hingga pantatnya kembali menyentuh tanah.

"Sudah lebih tenang?" Suara wanita itu terdengar sangat jernih—sekaligus bersahabat.

Kepala Juugo menoleh. Wanita itu kini sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Sudah sejak lama aku ingin berbincang denganmu, wahai pemuda baik kesayangan para burung penyanyi dan para kelinci penari. Si ular yang congkak pun sampai enggan mengganggumu," wanita itu mengatakan hal-hal yang tak dimengerti oleh Juugo. "Rumput dan dedaunan menyampaikan pesan… pemuda baik sudah menginjakkan kakinya di tanah jantung hutan. Aku jadi ingin bertemu …."

"Ah— _ano_ … aku …." Juugo menundukkan kepala dan menggaruk rambut jingganya dengan sebelah tangan. "Apa aku tak seharusnya berada di sini?"

Wanita yang tampaknya merupakaan jelmaan babi hutan itu tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

"Tidak ada yang melarangmu. Manusia yang datang dalam damai selalu kami terima."

Pelan-pelan, senyum Juugo mengembang.

"Betul, tersenyumlah seperti itu …." Sang wanita pun bertepuk tangan sekali.

Mendadak, di sekeliling Juugo bermunculan hewan-hewan hutan. Burung-burung di dahan, kelinci-kelinci dari lubang di tanah, tupai dari lubang di pohon, rusa-rusa pengelana, dan oh—harimau dan beruang hutan!

Mata Juugo menatap tanpa henti. Hewan-hewan itu terus bertambah; jenis dan jumlahnya. Berdatangan seolah ingin melihatnya. Juugo terpana. Tak ada takut. Ia kagum—takjub.

Setelah itu, ia bisa mendengar wanita tersebut kembali berkata dengan suara yang seakan bergema.

"Wahai pemuda baik, aku, Ino, Ratu dari para penghuni hutan ini, akan memberimu satu pertunjukan sebagai hadiah."

Juugo menganga.

Dalam sekejap, di sekelilingnya terdengar nyanyian dalam satu harmoni. Entah bagaimana suara-suara yang mengalir dari masing makhluk penghuni hutan terdengar begitu selaras. Beberapa di antara mereka menjadi penghibur dengan berlompatan ke sana kemari.

Salah satu gajah yang hadir kemudian menyemprotkan air dari belalainya, menciptakan pelangi kecil meski hanya sementara. Beberapa monyet berayun-ayun menggunakan akar gantung dan menyebar bebungaan yang jatuhnya bagaikan rintik-rintik hujan.

Suara ular yang berdesis tak lagi terdengar menyeramkan. Bagaikan bunyi _bass_ penyelaras—berdesir meremangkan bulu kuduk karena harmonisasi yang tercipta. Serigala melantunkan lolongan panjang yang melengking. Beberapa harimau betina meraung, ikut menyemarakkan paduan suara dadakan ini.

Tapi, tak sampai di sana. Juugo masih belum akan berhenti terkejut.

Di hadapannya, sosok sang Ratu—Ino—mulai membuka suara. Menggumamkan bahasa yang ia tak pahami. Tapi … begitu indah.

Membius—menghipnotis.

— _laladilladidalilaa …._

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Setelah paduan suara itu berakhir, sang siluman babi hutan langsung memejamkan mata. Telinganya kemudian bergerak-gerak saat mendengar suara tepuk tangan dari satu-satunya penonton di sana.

"Hebat! Luar biasa sekali! Tadi itu … sangat, sangat indah!" puji Juugo tulus.

Ino tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Itu bukan apa-apa … dengan ketenangan dan kedamaian yang selalu kaubawa ke hutan kami ini …." Sang Ratu menghela napas. "Seandainya ada lebih banyak manusia sepertimu …."

Sekonyong-konyong, wajah Juugo berubah. Alisnya mengernyit. Tangannya yang terkepal bertumpu di atas masing-masing lututnya.

"Aku … tak sebaik itu …," ungkap Juugo pada akhirnya. "Aku datang ke hutan ini … untuk … untuk mengendalikan diriku."

Ino mengangkat alis. "Mengendalikan diri?"

Juugo membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat. Kali ini, ia malah merasa takut. Bukan pada Ino, bukan pada hewan-hewan di hutan. Juugo lebih takut …

… pada dirinya sendiri.

Ino tampak menunggu dengan sabar. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Tak ada kata-kata selain senyuman teduh dengan mata yang menyorot lembut.

"Aku ini … sebenarnya …."

"Ya …?"

Juugo menyentuh tengkuknya. Ia terlihat ragu, tapi mungkin sesekali ia harus melepaskan rahasianya agar ia merasa lega.

"Begini, kau tahu—"

Perkataan Juugo terpotong saat tiba-tiba ada anak panah melesat. Suara teriakan yang melengking seketika terdengar. Begitu Juugo menoleh, yang ia lihat bukanlah sosok wanita berambut pirang lagi. Yang ada di hadapannya adalah sosok babi hutan yang kakinya terkena anak panah entah dari siapa.

Babi hutan itu mengerang dengan suara yang memilukan. Darah menetes dari kakinya yang terkena anak panah. Ia mencoba lari, mencoba menghindar—tapi jelas kalau ia kesulitan. Bahkan, belum sempat ia menyeret tubuhnya menjauh, anak panah lain melesat dan menembus perut si babi hutan yang langsung tersungkur.

Juugo menoleh ke arah anak panah dilepaskan. Ia menggertakkan gigi—masih menahan amarah. Sampai ia melihat dua orang laki-laki bergerak cepat-cepat ke arahnya.

"Kita berhasil! Lihat! Tangkapan yang bagus, bukan?"

Salah seorang dari mereka tampak tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Juugo.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi pengalih yang baik, Kawan!"

Yang satunya malah tertawa cekikikan. "Lagian, bicara dengan babi hutan! Sudah gila kali, ya?"

Mereka pun melewati Juugo begitu saja—hendak mengambil babi hutan yang mereka pikir berhasil mereka lumpuhkan.

Tawa-tawa itu ….

Orang-orang sialan itu ….

Tidak! Juugo tak perlu menahan diri, bukan?

" _KHEH_!"

Suara yang serak itu menarik perhatian dua orang pemburu.

"Bunuh … bunuh …," ucap Juugo dengan suara serak. Sebelah tangannya perlahan mengalami transformasi—menjadi lebih besar dan dilingkupi sisik-sisik yang tidak wajar.

"Oi, oi … apa-apaan dia?"

"Bunuuhh … BUNUUUHH SAJA SEMUANYA! SIALAAAANN!"

Wajah yang semula dipenuhi keramahan itu berubah seketika. Matanya menghitam, menyisakan bola mata berwarna wajahnya dinodai pola-pola aneh berwarna kehidupan. Dengan sebelah tangan yang sudah berubah sempurna menjadi berwarna kecokelatan dengan cakar yang tajam.

Dengan tangan itu, Juugo menerjang.

"HUWAAA!"

Ia berhasil menghempas salah satu pemburu, memberikannya luka yang cukup dalam. Bahkan, akibat sabetan sekuat tenaga tersebut, sang pemburu terhempas hingga menabrak pohon. Ia pun jatuh pingsan seketika.

"Hiii … MONSTEEERRR!" Pemburu yang satu jatuh terduduk. Pelan-pelan ia melangkah mundur dengan tubuh yang gemetaran. "Jangan … JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Juugo tak peduli. Ia semakin mendekat. Menyeringai ….

"Bunuh …."

"TIDAAAKKK!"

 _Hentikan, Pemuda Baik! Cukup!_

Suara yang langsung tersampaikan ke kepalanya itu membuat gerakan Juugo terhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Kali ini, ia bisa melihat sosok Ino dikelilingi kupu-kupu—bukan, itu peri. Sang ratu mengangguk perlahan dengan wajah yang sedikit masam.

Juugo yang masih dikuasai amarah tampak tak terpengaruh sedikit pun. Ia membuang muka. Napasnya memburu. Langkahnya semakin mendekat ke arah si pemburu yang sudah meringkuk melindungi tubuhnya.

"HIIII! MAAFKAN AKU! MAAFKAN AKUUUU! JANGAN MENDEKAAAT!"

Saat itulah, Juugo bisa mendengar sebuah suara melantunkan nyanyian lembut. Entah si pemburu itu bisa mendengarnya atau tidak, tapi yang jelas, ia tampak takjub melihat Juugo yang kembali berhenti bergerak.

Lagu lembut itu masih mengalun, hutan terasa hening seakan menjadi penonton yang baik. Lagu yang lembut, menenangkan … menembus ke kedalaman jiwa Juugo—menarik kembali sosoknya yang membenci kekerasan.

Perlahan, tanda hitam di wajah sang laki-laki berambut jingga menghilang. Tangannya pun kembali seperti semula.

Hal ini dimanfaatkan oleh si pemburu yang selamat untuk berlari keluar hutan—meninggalkan teman serta panah yang sudah tergeletak di tanah. Ia pun keluar dari hutan sembari berteriak layaknya orang kesetanan.

Juugo tak peduli.

Ia merasa … takut.

Sungguh, ia tak peduli pada manusia-manusia jahanam yang bisa dengan seenaknya menyakiti binatang dan hutan, tapi … jika para hewan itu pun jadi takut dan menolaknya … jika hutan menolaknya ….

Ke mana lagi ia harus mencari ketenangan?

Juugo tak menoleh ke belakang. Ia terdiam, bergeming dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal. Lagu itu sudah tak lagi terdengar.

"Maafkan … aku …," ujarnya lirih. "Maaf … aku …."

Mendadak, Juugo merasakan satu sentuhan lembut di lehernya. Ketika ia menoleh, Ino mengecup pipi laki-laki itu dengan lembut. Juugo terlalu kaget hingga ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku … berterima kasih karena kau marah untukku," ujar Ino sembari melangkah mundur. Luka di sekujur tubuhnya sudah tak terlihat. "Tapi memang … mungkin … menunjukkan diri pada manusia adalah suatu kesalahan. Aku menjadi tak waspada dan tak menyadari bau manusia lain yang mendekat …."

"A-aku …."

Ino menggeleng dengan mata yang terpejam. "Bukan kesalahanmu."

"Tolong … jangan katakan hal seperti itu. Aku tahu … aku ini monster." Juugo mengangkat kedua tangannya. Matanya tampak sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Menakutkan … haus darah …."

Ino masih memejamkan mata, tampak mendengar dengan lebih saksama.

"Tapi aku … aku tak ada maksud menyakiti kalian … para hewan … hutan …."

Perlahan, seulas senyum muncul di wajah Ino.

"Mereka tahu … kebaikan hatimu, Juugo- _san_. Dan mereka tidak akan pernah takut padamu …."

Juugo mengangkat wajah. Matanya sedikit terbelalak.

"Dari mana kau…."

Ino tersenyum lebar sebelum mendadak wujudnya kembali menjadi babi hutan. Ia melengkingkan suara aneh sekilas sebelum berlari masuk menembus kedalaman hutan yang lebih gelap. Juugo dibiarkannya sendirian, menatap bingung, takjub, pasrah ….

Tak ada kata perpisahan, pun harapan untuk pertemuan.

Ia menoleh, melihat sosok sang pemburu yang masih pingsan. Ia menghela napas.

Mungkin ia bisa meninggalkan laki-laki itu di depan hutan nanti.

Juugo sekali lagi memandang ke arah di mana sang Ratu Hutan terlihat terakhir kalinya. Ia pun sadar, sudah tak ada lagi hewan-hewan yang berkumpul di sekitar sana.

Hatinya terasa sakit. Ia tahu, ini bukan kesalahannya sepenuhnya, tapi ….

Sekonyong-konyong, Juugo bisa mendengar suara kicauan burung. Awalnya samar, awalnya hanya satu. Lama-lama, kicauan yang bagaikan paduan suara terdengar jelas.

Juugo pun bisa melihat, beberapa burung terbang berputar di atasnya. Sebagian turun mendekat ke arahnya hingga ada yang hinggap di pundaknya.

Suara kicauannya terdengar jelas, membentuk suatu nada yang terasa familiar.

— _dalilaa …._

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Juugo telah lama melupakan cerita yang pernah ia alami di hutan di suatu masa silam. Kilas balik itu sekelebat datang tanpa diundang karena ia melihat sosok berambut pirang panjang dikuncir kuda tengah mengacungkan _kunai_ di hadapannya.

Napas Juugo memburu. Tanda kutukan mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

 _Ia ingin membunuh. Membunuh … siapa saja …._

 _Manusia …._

"Bunuh …."

Perempuan di hadapannya menggertakkan gigi.

"Majulah! Aku akan memaksamu membuka mulut mengenai keberadaan Sasuke- _kun_!"

Juugo menyeringai. Sosok di hadapannya begitu menyerupai Ratu Hutan yang kerap menjelma dalam wujud babi hutan. Rambut pirang itu … mata biru-kehijauan itu ….

Kebetulan? Keajaiban?

Ataukah … sosok yang sama sedang menggodanya?

"Bunuh …."

Nafsu membunuh itu masih ada. Namun, Juugo tahu kalau ia tak akan bisa menyakiti sang _kunoichi_ berambut pirang dari Konoha tersebut. Dalam sekejap saja, ia melewati Ino, menyerang orang-orang lain di belakangnya.

"HEEEI!" protes sang _kunoichi_ saat Juugo melewatinya. Tapi Juugo tak peduli.

Juugo terus bertempur tanpa mengurangi kekuatannya sedikit pun. Menghabisi manusia-manusia yang bisa membawa musibah bagi alam—bagi hutannya.

" _Mereka tahu … kebaikan hatimu, Juugo-_ san _. Dan mereka tidak akan pernah takut padamu …."_

Juugo tak perlu takut lagi. Seja awal, ia tak butuh manusia.

"JANGAN MEREMEHKANKU, KAU MONSTER!"

Tapi, awal perjumpaan mereka yang tak pernah terduga sebelumnya, menjadi satu titik balik dalam kehidupan Juugo yang selama ini lebih sering mengasingkan diri. Ia tahu, ia tak seharusnya membiarkan _kunoichi_ Konoha itu hidup, ia tahu tak seharusnya ia memberi ampun—tidak pada seorang pun.

Namun, setiap ia melihat sang _kunoichi_ , ia langsung merasa semua energinya menghilang. Perlahan tapi pasti, tanda kutukan di tubuhnya pun terhapus. Ia akan segera tertangkap.

Juugo tahu, ia tak seharusnya merasa sentimentil. Akan tetapi, Juugo juga sangat tahu …

… ia tak akan pernah bisa menang dari sebuah lagu yang terus bergaung keras di dalam kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ *******_ _ **おわり**_ _ *******_

* * *

#5. **LALADILLADIDALILAA**

 _Thank you very much for reading! Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 _ **~Thanks for reading~**_

 _PS: Are you Ino-centric/Ino-lover? Join our group in FB:_ _ **Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**_


End file.
